


A Chance Encounter

by okemmelie



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, i don't have any good tags, it's just uhhh what do you say but if tom was ted and becky was bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Wiggly's just a dumb fucking toy, but Ted's kid sister wants it and what she wants, she'll get. He doesn't expect the line to be so fucking long. He also doesn't expect to run into his high school sweetheart and ex-boyfriend, Bill.
Relationships: Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> was this supposed to be longer? did i plan on letting them go through all of black friday? we don't answer those questions here, but i will say that this was about 1000 words longer before i abandoned that and just posed this instead
> 
> also i will say this literally every time i write bill/ted, but gwen (jollllly here on ao3 and billtedrights on tumblr)? absolutely incredible, please go read her stuff if you have the time, it's 100% worth it

Having completely forgotten about actually securing a place in line (it’s a fucking doll, how many people would even care to get one?), Ted hurries down to ToyZone. He’ll be late, but it’s whatever, he decides. His sister needs this one fucking thing that she asked for, so he fishes twenty bucks out of his wallet and makes his way up the line. He taps the shoulder of some guy in hopes that he’ll be able to buy a spot in line. “Hey, excuse me, sir, do you think I could get your spot, I’ve got like twenty bucks, it’s really important it’s for my–”

Something cuts him off. Or maybe not something. Someone. For the first time in eight and a half years, Ted stands face to face with Bill. His jaw drops. As does Bill’s.

All around them, people start whispering. About them, about their names, about their pasts and about their presents. But Ted can’t hear them. He can’t really see them either. All he’s able to do is stare at Bill.

“Hi Ted,” Bill says. The last time they talked, they were fighting and he’s pretty sure Bill was shouting at him, but this time Bill’s voice is soft and it feels like meeting him all over again.  It’s like he’s back in high school and it’s like he’s falling in love all over again.

“Ted Richards,” he quickly specifices, just in case Bill knows more Teds who look this fucking similar to him.

It makes Bill smile and fuck, Ted’s already feeling weak in his knees. Is this supposed to happen?  He’s pretty sure this isn’t supposed to happen. “I know who you are, Bill. I mean, I’m Bill. Bill Richards.”

“Nah, you’re Bill Fink.”

“I’m good!”

Ted’s pretty sure someone's talking about Bill’s ex-wife and daughter, but how’s he supposed to make sense of that. Did Bill  really just call himself Bill Richards? Is this really happening? Holy fuck.

Having forgotten all about the doll, the past and his kid sister, he tries for a different approach. Smalltalk. That always works out, right? “It’s cold out.”

“Nothing really.” Not really a reply he can work with.

He tries again. “How are things?”

“Haven’t seen it.”

Yeah. Someone definitely calls it a trainwreck and while Ted’s usually not one to let people comment on his life without letting it go unnoticed, he’s a bit too caught up in trying to figure out what to do with Bill and this whole situation.

Someone crashes into Bill and he looks down at Ted’s crotch, only to look up in panic moments later. Not that they have time for eye contact, before the same thing happens to Ted. He finally takes his eyes off of Bill for a second to look around and see what’s happening with everyone else in line, but every single head is facing away from him when he does. Strange.

He supposes he’ll just have to try again. “Look, Bill, you look great.”

“Thanks.” Bill smiles and okay, he knows they broke up because Ted wasn’t happy with how the whole situation worked out for them, but that’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and he’s hit with instant regret about all these years. “So do you.”

“Thanks.”

“So... You shopping for your sister?” Hatchetfield’s a small town, and Bill and Ted did date all of high school. It shouldn’t surprise him Bill knows about his life, but it does.

“Na, I’m shopping for myself. I like dolls.” God, why the fuck did he say that? Why did he try to be funny? Why is he such a fucking mess? Just a few minutes ago, he was a perfectly functional human being and now he’s trying to flirt by, what? Lying? Idiot. “I’m just kidding. I don’t like dolls. At least not like that.”

Bill laughs. He actually laughs. “I’ve missed you.”

And just like that, Ted’s jaw drops again. Not as much this time and he’s quickly able to replace it with a smile. Bill lets him slide into the line next to him and before any of them has a chance to say anything more, they’re interrupted.

The doors. They’re opening the doors.


End file.
